1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, provided in an electronic still camera, to control a recording operation of image data to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic still camera, a shutter button is partly depressed, so that automatic focusing and a photometry are performed, and the shutter button is then fully depressed, so that a photographing operation is performed, in a similar way to a silver halide camera. Namely, by partly depressing the shutter button, a photographing lens is moved on the optical axis so that the photographing lens is set to an in-focus position and an opening degree of an aperture and a shutter speed are calculated. Then, by fully depressing the shutter button, the image data is recorded in a recording medium. If the shutter button is fully depressed by mistake, while partly depressed to carry out automatic focusing, a photographing is performed, and not only is unwanted image data recorded in the recording medium, but also processing time is taken for the recording operation. Therefore, the next photographing operation cannot be promptly started and a shutter chance may be missed. Also, in automatic exposure mode, if the shutter button is fully depressed by mistake while the lens cap is attached to the photographing lens, it is deemed that the luminance of the object is low, so the exposure period is set for a long time, and the next photographing operation cannot be promptly started, with the same result as the case described above.